The present invention generally relates to security systems for windows. More particularly, this invention relates to secured window blinds that can be readily removed for emergency exit.
Burglary is a growing threat to homeowners and windows are a primary point of forced entry. Random burglaries are often committed by juveniles who principally choose a target based on the amount of resistance encountered. If a home, office, store or warehouse is equipped with a window security system, the juvenile burglar will likely move on to a easier target. While the present invention will not always prevent burglary by a professional, it is particularly effective against random, juvenile burglars.
Window security systems known in the prior art are generally either permanently attached to the window, or are provided with locking means that prevent the window system from being easily removed. While such window security systems deter some burglaries, they otherwise create a hazard for the inhabitants of the home, office and the like who need to exit a window during an emergency, such as during a fire. Permanently attached window security systems obviously provide no escape. The opening of a window security system that is provided with locking means may be difficult to operate or access in an emergency, or the key may be lost from the system.
A commonly-known window security system is an array of bars disposed to the outside of a window. The bars may be permanently attached about the window or selectively lockable. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,093 to Shomaker a window security system is shown wherein a safety shutter is disclosed having shutter slats that abut guides mounted in a shutter frame to render the slats immovable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,169 to Music et al. discloses a shutter blind unit wherein the shutters are prevented from being moved vertically by locking means which engage the axis of the shutters within the unit frame. A security shutter is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,044 to Bruneau wherein articulated shutters are lockable by engagement of the shutters with brackets formed in the shutter frame.
In addition to not being easily removable for emergency exit, the window security systems of the prior art generally are not useful as decorative window garments. Furthermore, the prior art window security systems are generally complicated, multi-component structures which result in expensive and commercially unmarketable window security systems.